(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved portable computer, and more particularly to an improved portable computer with a means for connecting two sub-keyboards to the mainframe and for imparting rotary motion to the sub-keyboards.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Portable computers are very popular nowadays because they are convenient to carry. However, a major problem with using portable computers is that their keyboards are comparatively smaller, so that the keys are consequently smaller. As a result, a user using the keyboard of a portable computer may not type as fast as with using a standard keyboard of a desk-top computer; typing errors may easily occur too.
In order to achieve good portability, the portable computer has to be compact in size. And since the keyboard is hingedly connected to the display of the portable computer and its size has to match the display, it has to be configured to be smaller than the standard keyboard of the desk-top computer. Manufacturers have been looking for solutions to overcome the above-mentioned problem with portable computers, but no feasible one has been offered.
Basically, for the size of the keyboard and the arrangement of the keys, there is a certain proportion in their length and width. Therefore, if the length of the keyboard is increased, the size of the individual keys may be enlarged. With the conventional keyboard for portable computers, since the length of the keyboard is restricted by the size of the computer, it is difficult to overcome the above-mentioned drawback. Hence, in order to achieve enlargement of the size of the individual keys, it is necessary to break through the existing principle of having the length of the keyboard to be the same as that of the display.